


L'avent

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Noel - Freeform, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recueil de drabbles écrits sur des thèmes différents, tirés au sort jour après jour sur un calendrier de l'avent.  Des couples différents autour d'un même thème général : Noël</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noël au manoir

**Author's Note:**

> Un calendrier de l'avent dont on découvre un case chaque jour. Le mot découvert derrière la petite porte donne le thème du jour. Obligation d'écrire un drabble de 200 mots maximum avec tolérance de 10 mots en plus.
> 
>  

Thème du 1er décembre : Famille

Draco pousse un soupir et lance un coup d’œil vers Blaise à l'autre bout de l'interminable table. Le repas du réveillon tire à sa fin. Les elfes vont servir le café qu'ils prendront au salon en discutant politique sorcière. Depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, c'est un sujet dénué de danger. Le balafré leur a rendu un fier service. Blaise l'interroge du regard, il désigne la porte, puis se lève. Il se dissimule dans un renfoncement du couloir. Il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Blaise le frôle en passant devant sa cachette. Il l'attire d'un geste vif.  
Déjà, son corps est contre le sien. Ses mains dans le creux des reins du grand métis, Draco savoure sa bouche tandis que fébrile, excité par l'attente, son amant déboutonne la robe sorcière.  
—  J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait pas, s'exclame l'autre mécontent.  
—  Moi, j'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais jamais de ce séjour espagnol, grogne-t-il.  
—  Ma mère a trouvé un nouveau mari, commente Blaise entre deux caresses.  
Il se laisse tomber à genoux devant son désir, sa bouche s'active. La tête renversée contre le mur, Draco gémit sa jouissance.  
—  Dans ta chambre, fils ! lance son père en passant. Un peu de tenue par Salazar !


	2. Le cadeau

  
mot tiré au sort le 2 décembre : bougie  
Couple : Sacha/Matte (Le danseur)

 

—  Mon cœur ?

Médusé, Sacha regarde leur living transformé en chapelle ardente. Pas de traces de son homme. Juste des dizaines de bougies allumées. L'interrupteur ne répond pas, pas d'autres lumières que celle des flammes vacillantes qui tracent un chemin vers leur chambre.

—  Matte ? appelle-t-il sans succès.

Machinalement, il enlève sa veste, pose son sac avant de poursuivre. Sur le lit, éclairé par d'autres chandelles, les yeux fermés, immobile, son diable personnel l'attend, nu comme un ver, avec un gros nœud rouge posé sur son sexe. Il est ridicule mais follement attendrissant.

—  Joli cadeau de Noël, se moque-t-il tendrement en ôtant l'emballage superflu.

Déjà ses mains explorent le corps mince qui n'a pas bougé, courent sur la peau de satin de la statue de chair. Il sait comment l'émouvoir. Il le quitte un instant pour se dévêtir puis s'allonge contre lui.

—  Tu as froid, c'est malin.

Déjà, il le sent frémir sous ses attentions. Bientôt, très bientôt, il perdra son impassibilité. Un léger sourire asymétrique étire les lèvres tentantes qu'il écrase des siennes avec emportement.

—  Tu me rends fou, jette Sacha avec humeur.

—  Lucas va nous attendre, ricane son amant.

—  Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, grogne-t-il. Il ne m'en veut jamais.

 


	3. Le marché du roi Elessar Telcontar

Le 3 décembre : le marché.

 

Aragorn avait passé un marché. Les Hobbits montreraient les coutumes de cette fête de Noël dont ils lui rabattaient tant les oreilles, Legolas décrirait la célébration des fleurs des printemps de Mirkwood, enfin les nains partageraient les festivités des Forges dans les Cavernes étincelantes. Bien qu'amputée de Boromir, La Communauté de l'Anneau se reformerait à ces occasions.

Aussi, cette nuit de Noël, la comté retentit de rire et de musiques. Frodon et Sam ont décoré un arbre de cadeaux, de lucioles brillantes. Gandalf a préparé ses fusées, la bière coule à flots, les mets chargent les tables. Les hobbits chantent encore et toujours la douceur de vivre en Comté.

Legolas fixe le roi du Gondor. Deux ans qu'il est venu chercher Arwen pour la conduire dans les Terres Immortelles qu'elle a choisi de rejoindre après la naissance d'Eldorian lui confiant en grand secret l'homme qu'il aime depuis tant de temps. Leurs yeux se croisent, il le suit quand il s'écarte.

—  Ce marché est pour vous, murmure le roi. Afin de vous revoir enfin.

—  J'ai toujours été là.

Soudain, il est entre ses bras, bouche contre bouche. Il retrouve sa place, se presse contre son corps. Tant d'années à attendre, de gestes à rattraper.

—  Joyeux Noël, prince de Mirkwood.


	4. Présentation

Je n'ai jamais aimé les huîtres. Ces mollusques gluants et encore vivants me font horreur. Là, je suis bien embarrassé. Lorsque Michael m'avait annoncé qu'il comptait me présenter à ses parents à l'occasion du réveillon de Noël, j'avais été tétanisé. Puis je m'étais résigné, c'est que je l'aime cet imbécile qui à mes côtés déguste sans férir les immondes choses qui se rétractent dès qu'il les assaisonne de jus de citron. Observé par toute la famille qui doit commencer à trouver mon immobilité suspecte, je m'arme de courage, détache le corps visqueux de la coquille et porte la fourchette à ma bouche. J'arrive à l'avaler sans haut le cœur. Je ne m'en croyais pas capable. La seconde suit le même chemin, puis une troisième. Là, je ne sais pourquoi, la quatrième me paraît plus repoussante encore. 

Sous la table, la main de Michael se pose sur mon sexe me faisant sursauter. Il sourit. Discrètement, il entreprend d'éveiller mon envie. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, sur ses mouvements suspects, je gobe cette satanée numéro quatre. La cinquième descend lorsque je commence à apprécier les sensuelles caresses. Quand la dernière atteint mon estomac, la jouissance est proche. 

—  Pa ? C'est vrai que les huîtres sont aphrodisiaques ? interroge mon homme.


	5. Noël à Dublin

**Mot dévoilé le 5 décembre : flèche**

Couple : Stephen/Nicolas (Le pâtre et l'irlandais) 

 

 

Afin d'échapper au réveillon de Noël familial, il a organisé ce petit séjour dans la capitale. Pour son mari, à peine toléré chez ses parents, cela doit être un véritable soulagement. Il pose la main dans le creux du dos de celui-ci pour lui rappeler sa présence. Nicolas se détourne de sa contemplation du Spire, la flèche du millénaire, symbole de la modernité de la capitale irlandaise.

—  Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est beau ou très laid, lui lance-t-il amusé.

—  Les Dublinois ont la même incertitude, admet-il avec un sourire. Être la sculpture la plus haute du monde semble son seul titre de noblesse.

Main dans la main, ils remontent O'Connell Street vers leur hôtel. Le repas au restaurant choisi sur la recommandation d'un confrère était vraiment agréable. Mais c'est le regard amoureux de son compagnon qui l'a grisé. Une bouteille de champagne français s'impose pour terminer la soirée dans leur chambre. Il sait déjà qu'une partie du vin sera échauffée par la peau de son amant sur laquelle il le lapera avec des gémissements de plaisir, provoquant chez Nico une jouissance passionnée. Méprisant le regard des passants, il l'attire à lui, pose dans sa nuque, sur un petit point de beauté qu'il a là, ses lèvres.


	6. Saleté !

**Mot dévoilé le 6 décembre : télévision  
**

Couple : Gaël/Arnaud (Seulement toi) **  
**

Ils sont attendus ce soir de réveillon chez ses beaux parents. Lorsque Gaël l'a emmené chez eux, ils l'ont accueilli comme un second fils. Il n'a pas été dépaysé : un quartier résidentiel, de petites villas coquettes, des jardins soignés aux buis bien taillés. Il se serait cru rentré chez lui. Et pourtant. Au vu de leur gentillesse, il a eu des difficultés à admettre qu'ils avaient eu une réaction très réprobatrice au départ. Sa sœur aînée par contre n'a toujours pas accepté et est très froide quand ils la rencontrent.

Après la violence et l'intolérance de ses propres parents, la perspective d'un Noël en famille le ravit. Plus que son Gaël avachi, une fois encore, devant la télévision. Il n'a jamais regretté de l'avoir suivi ce jour si noir où il s'est retrouvé à la rue. Leur amour a grandi jour après jour. Il se met entre son homme et sa rivale. Légèrement déhanché, caressant sa poitrine d'un geste sensuel, il ôte lentement son tee-shirt, le respire puis le lance sur ses genoux. Déjà ses doigts s'affairent sur les boutons de sa braguette et bientôt son boxer fait son apparition. Son homme sourit, attrape la télécommande, éteint l'appareil avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Echec et mat ! Saleté !


	7. Noces vampires

Mot dévoilé le 7 décembre : surprise

Couple : Loïs/Fabrice de Gilliancourt (Le don du destin)  


 

Il attend que Loïs sorte du bain, il aimerait se nourrir avant le réveillon. Depuis un an tout juste, il est son compagnon, son calice. Jamais, il ne lui a dit qu'un soir d'Halloween, sur une route de campagne, le destin lui a offert celui qu'il attendait depuis trois siècles. L'âme sœur d'un Sang-Pur. 

Il sait le désir de Loïs. Sa peur de vieillir devant lui. Mais ce lien irréversible ne se créée pas à la légère. Son calice amoureux parait heureux, pourtant il dépérit et lui reste là à le regarder s'enfoncer dans le marasme qui lentement le capture. Il ne peut plus.  


Il tourne la tête au bruit des pieds nus sur le sol. Bien qu'il ait maigri un peu, son corps est toujours aussi beau, aussi chaud. Ce soir, la froideur l'envahira. Ce soir, il lui offrira la mort. L'éternité à ses côtés. Il l'aime. 

—  Viens, mon amour, l'invite-t-il en tendant une main vers lui.

Bientôt, fougueusement, ils s'unissent, il s'abreuve dans sa jouissance. 

—  J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il lui tend un écrin de cuir fatigué par les ans, sur le velours deux larges anneaux d'or orné de gemmes précieuses. Lien éternel des noces vampires. Les larmes de joie de son homme s'écrasent sur sa main.


	8. Souvenance

Mot découvert le 8 décembre : champagne

Coulple : Manuel/Nicolas ([Serpents et dragon](../../../499708))  


  


Il appelle le serveur. Une main masculine avec de longs doigts soignés et le dessin noir d'un ouroboros entourant la base de l'index court-circuite son geste.

—  Une bouteille de champagne et deux verres.

Il fixe l'individu qui vient de faire cette demande surprenante, accroche ses magnifiques yeux bleus, avant de détourner la tête et regarder devant lui. Le barman revient avec la bouteille, la débouche, remplit les flûtes. L'homme lui en tend une. Mal à l'aise, il l'accepte, sans un mot.

—  J'espérais que tu viendrais, murmure Manu. Je voulais te voir en dehors de la maison. Souvenirs.

—  Je n'aurais jamais dû partir en déplacement alors que nous nous étions disputés.

—  Je suis désolé de ma jalousie, je...

—  Tu avais raison pour Yvan, le coupe-t-il.

Son regard, ses craintes.

—  Cette semaine, il m'a fait des avances bien peu subtiles, ricane Nicolas déçu.

—  Et ?

—  Et rien, je t'aime, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

La main de Manu sur la sienne.

—  Nous serons en retard pour le réveillon chez Fanny, mais rentrons.

Il pose la main sur la nuque de son homme sur ce serpent noir qui mord sa peau délicate. Lui aussi depuis dix jours, la peur au ventre, crève de son absence.


	9. La photo

Mot dévoilé le 9 décembre : cadeaux

Couple : Nathanaël / Livio (La silhouette)

 

 

Perplexe, Nathanaël contemple l'amoncellement de cadeaux au pied du sapin qui lui a coûté tant d'efforts. Il se penche, empoigne, secoue un des nombreux paquets étiquetés à son nom. Il est mince, léger, silencieux. Un mouvement attire son attention, Livio appuyé sur sa canne le fixe d'un air narquois. Il repose le colis, honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit.

—  Il y a du travail en cuisine, curieux.

Ce soir, ils reçoivent la famille.

  
Les enfants se sont endormis en attendant le Père Noël, une fois encore ils ne le verront pas. Il est minuit. Livio ouvre maladroitement une bouteille de champagne. Il y en a partout. Naël lève les yeux au ciel, son mari éclate de rire. Il semble heureux.

Livio lui tend un premier cadeau : un mixeur ? Le second : une poubelle de salle de bain anti-odeurs ? Un peu perdu, il contemple son homme qui semble tendu. Les objets s'amoncellent, il sent l'émotion le gagner. Enfin, celui qui l'avait intrigué plus tôt et devant lequel il sanglote. Une simple photo dans une boîte. Plus de trois ans qu'ils attendent ça.

—  Viens me faire ce bébé tout de suite, enjoint-il à Livio en le tirant vers leur chambre. Nous avons trois mois de retard. (1)

 

* * *

  
  
(1).  
« L'an dernier, huit enfants sont nés sous le secret dans l'Oise. Six ont pu être adoptés et deux mamans sont finalement venues rechercher leur bébé », explique Caroline Humé, directrice du service adoption du conseil général, installé depuis début janvier dans le tout nouvel espace Galilée. Quand le délai de deux mois est écoulé, un conseil de familles se réunit pour désigner les futurs parents. Caroline Humé est alors chargée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Source : Le parisien  
  
Les bébés nés sous X ne sont adoptables que deux mois après l'enregistrement de leur abandon. La mère peut venir les réclamer pendant ce laps de temps. Il y a ensuite réunion du conseil de l'AVE où les futurs parents sont choisis, cela signifie que le bébé a environ trois mois lors de l'adoption. Six adoptions l'année dernière dans l'Oise (choisi comme exemple puisque Livio et Naël habitent Senlis) pour 260 demandes !


	10. Le prétexte

Mot dévoilé le 10 décembre : vœux

Couple Steve/Olivier (Pole Dance)

 

« Meilleurs vœux pour l'année nouvelle ». Incrédule, puis le cœur battant, Olivier fixe cette formule banale parvenue dans sa boîte mail. Steve. Son cœur se serre. Ils sont sortis ensemble deux mois avant qu'il fasse la boulette de baiser Damien un soir où ils s'étaient disputés. Il ne lui a pas pardonné. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Steve était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il hésite avant d'écrire un message tout aussi court mais bien plus personnel.

« Tu me manques tellement. Pardonne-moi. »

La réponse lui vient après trois jours alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus.

« La charmille du Haut-Maret est moins belle sans toi. » (1)

Ils échangent deux autres messages.

Les paysages de la Reid sont superbes sous la neige. Il les voit à peine. La silhouette de Steve se découpe en noir sur le manteau immaculé. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se précipite vers lui, le prend entre ses bras, le serre, cherche son odeur perdue depuis presque six mois. Déjà ses mains retrouvent les formes familières, sa bouche est sur la sienne. Pourtant Steve reste immobile, raidi dans son étreinte.

—  Je t'en prie. Je t'aime, chuchote Olivier.

Il perçoit son inspiration, puis son soupir. Steve s'alanguit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

 

 

* * *

 

(1) Propriété de la Province de Liège, cette charmille, longue de 573 mètres constitue l'une des plus longues promenades d'Europe. Plantée pour sa majeure partie en 1885, elle se compose de 4.700 plants de charmes dont près de 70% sont centenaires. Ce site classé, restauré en 1992, offre un lieu de promenade tout à fait exceptionnel et unique dans la région.


	11. Passion et satin écarlate

Mot dévoilé le 11 décembre : rouge

Couple : Mathieu/Thomas (Cercueil et satin noir)

  
  


  
  


—  Rouge ? s'étonne Thomas arrêté dans l'embrasure de leur living.

—  Rouge, confirme son jeune compagnon.

Il sourit. C'est leur premier Noël de couple installé. Le côté extravagant de Mathieu n'arrête de l'étonner. Il passe en revue leur séjour : sapin garni de ponceau, énorme étoile cinabre qui se balance mollement devant la fenêtre, des mètres et des mètres d'organza amarante drapés devant le bar qui donne sur la cuisine, sur le meuble télévision, des plaids cramoisis sur leurs canapés, un poinsettia sur la table parsemée d'étoiles carminées brillantes, des photophores grenat. Et cet énorme Père-Noël à la mine débonnaire qui les invite de la main à entrer.

—  La couleur de la colère. Tu es en colère ?

—  La couleur de la passion, rectifie Mathieu en l'attirant contre lui. Viens.

Il le tire vers leur chambre. Il n'a pas osé ? Ô que si. Leur couche est recouverte de satin couleur sang. Des pétales de roses presque noirs le parsèment.

—  Tom.

Il voit son attente. Il l'enlace et le pousse sur leur lit. Sa bouche court sur le corps impatient. Il le dénude, excité par ses gémissements. Ses caresses se font fébriles. Il le veut.

—  Mathieu ! s'exclame-t-il le nez sur un boxer écarlate.

 


	12. La crèche moldue

Mot du 12 décembre : Crèche

Threesome : Draco/Sylas/Hermione (La course aux pouvoirs)

 

—  Papa ? Je peux mettre le petit zézu ?

Draco lança un coup d’œil désespéré vers son mari. C'était bien d'Hermione l'idée d'imposer cette croyance moldue. Leur bouille levée vers eux avec espoir, les jumeaux, le brun aux yeux noirs, le blond aux yeux d'acier, attendaient. Ils avaient disposé les autres pièces dans l'étable comme indiqué sur les photos d'internet. Mais ce bébé qui naissait le 25 décembre, quand devait-on le mettre ? Sylas sourit tout en enlaçant son homme.

—  Vas-y, Henri.

—  Non, c'est moi ! protesta Sev.

—  Tous les deux ? proposa Sylas.

Leurs petites menottes unies, ils déposèrent l'enfant dans le berceau. Les pères poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes dans la cheminée annonça l'arrivée de Pierre-François qui y atterrit avec son élégance habituelle.

—  Parrain ! s'exclama Henri-James.

—  On vous enlèvet les trois pour faire les courses au Chemin de Traverse. Où est Teddy ?

Ouf ! Quelques heures de répit. Il ne restait que le sapin à garnir, de façon moldue, avait bien précisé leur femme. Draco lança un regard sans équivoque à Sylas qui éclata de rire.

Ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.  Par Salazar, ils étaient sorciers et Serpentard.

 


	13. Tradition nouvelle

Mot du 12 décembre : tradition

Couple : Benedict/Fabien (Zach)

 

Fabien éloigne Cybèle ; il se méfie de la chatte espiègle. Assis à ses côtés, Zach essaye maladroitement d'attacher les crochets dorés aux boules qu'il suspend au fur et à mesure sur l'impressionnant sapin. Benedict va rentrer et ils n'en sont nulle part. Il a mis longtemps à recouper les branches, à caler le tronc afin que l'arbre soit droit. Le bricolage et lui n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Il a un mouvement de tête agacé quand il entend le moteur de la voiture.

— Je suis là ! s'exclame son mari.

— Nous n'avons pas fini !

Il l'entend faire plusieurs aller et retour pour rentrer les courses. Il soupire. Comme d'habitude, il a tout fait en temps et heure. Désespérément parfait. Ben prend leur bonhomme dans les bras, l'embrasse lui sur la tempe.

— Nous allons le faire ensemble, chéri.

Les bras de Benedict autour de lui, Fabien regarde le résultat. Tout blanc et argent, enneigé, illuminé, leur sapin est superbe.

— Une petite sieste avant le réveillon est une autre tradition de Noël, fait le père à l'enfant. Pour nous aussi, chuchote Benedict contre son oreille, le faisant frémir de son souffle chaud.

— Ma grand-mère ne m'en a jamais parlé, raille-t-il tendrement en caressant sa main.

 


	14. Suite à quatre mains

Mot dévoilé le 14 décembre : rubans

Couple : Igor/Manuel (Concerto pour violon et piano)

 

 

Avec un grognement mécontent, Manuel se laisse aller en arrière sur sa chaise, fixant avec rancune la pile de cadeaux à emballer. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, se retourne. Personne. Il aurait dû acheter de simples sacs cadeaux. Le papier métallisé se froisse, les rubans se refusent à toutes volutes gracieuses. Où est la fameuse magie de Noël ?

Les premières notes de Petite Suite de Claude Debussy (1) transpercent le silence. Il sourit. Igor l'appelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se glisse à ses côtés sur la banquette de piano. Du regard, il suit les belles mains qui effleurent en toucher délicat ébène et ivoire puis le rejoint sur En bateau. Ils jouent en symbiose les treize minutes de la pièce pour quatre mains.

— Cela va mieux ?

Igor caresse d'un geste tendre sa nuque encore légèrement nouée. Il entoure la taille fine, l'attire à lui, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser s'enflamme empreint de passion. Ils soupirent de plaisir.

— C'est pour quoi ça ? demande Igor en désignant le flot de rubans qu'il a posé sur le piano.

— Cadeaux, lâche-t-il laconique comme si l'autre méconnaissait leurs achats communs.

— Tu es sûr ? fait son chéri avec un petit sourire canaille. J'ai une tout autre idée.

 

 

 

* * *

 

(1) La Petite Suite est une suite pour piano à quatre mains composée par Claude Debussy entre 1886 et 1889. Les deux premiers mouvements sont des arrangements de poèmes du recueil Fêtes galantes de Paul Verlaine qui lui même s'inspira des tableaux d'Antoine Watteau. (Clair de Lune en est le premier)

 

 **Clair de lune**  
  
Votre âme est un paysage choisi  
Que vont charmant masques et bergamasques  
Jouant du luth et dansant et quasi  
Tristes sous leurs déguisements fantasques.

Tout en chantant sur le mode mineur  
L'amour vainqueur et la vie opportune  
Ils n'ont pas l'air de croire à leur bonheur  
Et leur chanson se mêle au clair de lune,

Au calme clair de lune triste et beau,  
Qui fait rêver les oiseaux dans les arbres  
Et sangloter d'extase les jets d'eau,  
Les grands jets d'eau sveltes parmi les marbres.

 _Paul Verlaine,_ _ Fêtes galantes _


	15. Perdu sans toi

Mot déxvoilé du 15 décembre : petit soulier

Couple : Michael/Frédéric (La femme de sa vie)  


 

 

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demande la voix amusée de Michael.

En catimini, il a quitté leur couche commune dans cet appartement inconnu où, ils ont emménagé ensemble il y a quelques jours et où il se sent étranger. Là, surpris par son compagnon, ses grandes pantoufles à la main, en admiration devant le sapin qu'ils ont décoré de justesse ce 24 décembre, il se sent bête. Risible.

— Tu mets ton petit soulier ? Tu as été sage ? se moque son homme.

Il doit avoir l'air déboussolé parce que ses bras viennent enlacer son torse.

— Frédéric, souffle-t-il. Il y a un problème ? 

— Non. 

— Tu veux qu'on rentre à Liège ?

— Je m'y ferai, murmure-t-il. 

— Ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi, je connais Bruxelles, mais te voir ainsi perdu me fait peur, avoue son compagnon. 

— C'est beaucoup de changements. Le déménagement du cabinet...

— Vivre avec un homme, soupire Michael.

— C'est le bon côté, le rassure-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'appartement est magnifique mais tellement différent. Si solennel. Mon amour ? ose-t-il.

Michael le fixe éperdu, les yeux agrandis de plaisir. Oui, ça ira. 

 


	16. Noël d'exil

Mot dévoilé le 16 décembre : décoration

Couple : Guillaume de Vercours/Michel de Montcalf (Les templiers des Southern Uplands).

 

 

Guillaume fixe son amant occupé à mettre la dernière main à son arbre de Noël. L'un des templiers a sculpté des figurines naïves et colorées : des étoiles, des lunes, des animaux de la crèche, les moines ont confectionné des petites oublies, des massepains que Michel termine d'accrocher en sus des marrons, des longues pommes de pin, des petites reinettes rouges. L'arbre a fière allure avec à sa cime cette étoile en cuivre brillant que Michel traînait dans ses bagages depuis son Hainaut natal.

Guillaume pose sur les tables ornées de lierre et de houx, de candélabres garnis de bougies translucides, des cruches d'eau en céramique brillante, de superbes aiguières en cristal de roche taillé remplies d'un vin sombre.

Les yeux brillants de plaisir, Michel recule de quelques pas pour voir l'effet donné par les décorations. Qu'il est beau son impitoyable, son terrible guerrier. Pourtant si fragile. Lui seul sait ses faiblesses quand, abandonné entre ses bras, il crie sa coupable jouissance. Il regarde autour de lui que nul ne les observe avant de l'enlacer.

— Point besoin de plus, mon biau, souffle-t-il. Il est ainsi prêt.

Avec un sourire, Michel remplit un pichet de vin de Malvoisie avant de s'éloigner vers leur cellule. Il le suit. Il est déjà damné.


	17. Parenthèse du matin

Mot dévoilé du 17 décembre : chocolat

Couple : Samuel/Loïs (Le danseur)

 

Ils sont rentrés hier de Stockholm où le Béjart Ballet Paris s'est produit. Ils y ont vu la frénésie de Noël qui embrase la capitale dès novembre, ont arpenté main dans la main les ruelles médiévales sur l’île de Gamla Stan, la vieille ville aux allures de carte postale traditionnellement enneigée, ont fait maints achats au marché de Noël, au magasin NK les Galeries Lafayette suédoises. Pourtant, Samuel a retrouvé avec bonheur leur chez-eux parisien. Il observe Loïs qui déguste son habituel chocolat chaud du matin avec des mines de chat gourmand. Est-il craquant son petit bout d'homme.

Loïs sent sur lui le regard de Samuel. Premier Noël ensemble. Il est heureux d'avoir osé un soir de sortie se pendre à son cou et l'embrasser devant tous. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Son chéri de coutume si sûr de lui et ses coups d’œil énamourés devenaient la risée de toute la compagnie. Il lui plaisait le beau coiffeur. Lorsque les danseurs se sont fixés auprès de Lucas à Paris, il n'a pas hésité. Qu'est-ce que treize ans de différence d'âge ? Il lui adresse un petit sourire provocant. Samuel est contre lui, l'enlaçant. Un peu du liquide chaud et sucré passe d'une bouche à l'autre. Goût de cannelle, goût de bonheur.


	18. Je suis là

 

Mot dévoilé du 17 décembre : gui

Couple : John/Karol (Le danseur)

 

En ce soir de réveillon de Nouvel-An, le Motus est bondé. Dirigée par Lucas, l'équipe, augmentée des extra engagés, est sur la brèche. Du côté de la table 7 que des têtes familières. Devant les assiettes de mise-en-bouche et les cocktails maison, les danseurs discutent et rient. Seul, John ne semble pas participer à la liesse environnante. Les couples qui l'entourent ne font qu'accentuer le sentiment intolérable de solitude qui l'étreint.

 Installé à l'autre bout de la table, entre Lisbeth et Ahmed, Karol est rêveur. Depuis sept mois qu'il fait partie de la compagnie, il s'est bien intégré. Certains pourtant lui restent étrangers, bonjour-bonsoir, c'est tout. Malheureusement, John est de ceux-là. Il s'isole. Le soliste n'a pas échangé plus de trois mots avec ses voisins. Lorsqu'il passe à ses cotés, il se lève, le pousse légèrement vers la gauche, lui désigne le bouquet de gui au dessus d'eux et, le tenant par la nuque, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa réaction le stupéfie. Les mains dans le creux de ses reins, John le presse contre son corps, lui roule le patin du siècle puis sourit. Gênant le service, ils restent là comme des cons à s'envisager avant de recommencer sous les applaudissements des danseurs.


	19. Vivre

Mot dévoilé du 19 décembre : feux  
Couple : Lionel/Helmut (Le danseur)

  
  
Assis devant la cheminée, Lionel fixe sans les voir les flammes qui lèchent la plaque.  Noël le rend nostalgique de sa jeunesse enfuie, de son amour perdu.  Soudain, la silhouette d'Helmut lui fait écran de la lumière.  
—   Jorge aimait les feux ouverts. Tout grand qu'il était, il appréciait les plaisirs simples.  Un bon cognac, une cigarette, un fauteuil confortable.  
—  Tu te fais du mal, dit tendrement son compagnon.  
—  Noël.  
— Je sais, murmure l'homme en s’accroupissant devant lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux.   
Son regard bleu foncé ne le quitte pas, il en sent le poids d'amour.  Il sourit.  Il est heureux avec Helmut.  Il n'aurait pu trouver meilleur alter-ego pour terminer sa vie.  A quoi sert de ressasser le passé sinon à le blesser.  Ses doigts errent sur le beau visage levé vers lui.  Ses doigts.  La bague de Jorge.  Ne pas y penser.  Il pose ses lèvres sur celles chaudes et vivantes de son vis-à-vis, en savoure la texture souple avant d'en franchir la barrière.  Helmut a réveillé son corps mortifié depuis quinze ans.  Entre ses bras, il a retrouvé le plaisir, la jouissance.  Pourtant, c'est sa présence qui illumine ses jours, ses nuits.  Juste sa présence.  _Pardon Jorge.  Je vis._


	20. Parfum de fleurs

Mot dévoilé le 20 décembre : bouquet

Couple : Rémi/Lucas (Le danseur)

 

 

Lucas fixe l'énorme bouquet d'alstromérias qui trône sur la table de leur salon. La gypsophile qui les entoure en nuages neigeux met en évidence les corolles laiteuses piquées de pourpre. Bouquet d'aérienne beauté imaginé pour lui par son compagnon, en harmonie avec la décoration de Noël blanche et bordeaux qu'il a désirée au studio.

Les bras qui l'encerclent, la bouche qui se pose sur sa nuque le sortent de l'atelier de fleuriste de sa mère où l'avaient emmené ses réminiscences et le ramènent au présent. 

— Merci, Amour, souffle-t-il. Tu ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir. 

Il s'alanguit contre la poitrine de son amant avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il embrasse du regard leur séjour. Il veut des souvenirs. L'année prochaine, ils auront emménagé dans le grand appartement de l'école Donn-Bayot. Une légère morsure en son cou le fait frémir. Il se retourne. Ses doigts parmi les cheveux de Rémi maintenant sa tête, il dévore sa bouche, presse son bas-ventre contre le sien, rencontrant un sexe très éveillé.

— Chéri, le Motus nous attend, proteste Rémi.

— Il attendra, décide-il impératif en le tirant vers la mezzanine. Mon désir, non.

C'est bien plus tard que, ses mains les effleurant avec délicatesse, il vient respirer les fleurs offertes. 


	21. Sorties interdites

Mot dévoilé le 21 décembre : sorties  
Couple : Rafaëllo/Silvio (Le balcon du Ca d'Oro)

 

Le tout jeune comte Rafaëllo Testa s'évade silencieusement loin du Palazzo Contarini Dal Zaffo. Il est nerveux. Ces sorties pour retrouver son amant semblent de plus en plus risquées. Souvent, il sent peser sur lui le regard perplexe de son père intrigué par ses fréquentes absences. Il se glisse discrètement dans le palais du Ca' d'Oro et rejoint la chambre de Silvio. Le prince Contarini est à Gênes, ils auront toute la nuit pour s'aimer.

Il est impatient de revoir aux yeux noirs de son cousin l'amour qui les adoucit. A dix-neuf ans, son ange ne l'est qu'avec lui. Il a la réputation de savoir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est lui. Dix mois qu'il prépare leur fuite dans l'ancien duché d'Asolo. Bientôt, ils partiront de La Sérinissime.  
Etendu sur sa couche somptueuse, torse nu, il l'attend. Il tend les bras. Il sourit de son impétuosité mais se laisse tomber sur lui. Déjà, il s'affaire à le déshabiller. Ils se voient trop peu. Impudique, il se cambre contre son corps nerveux. Qu'elle est loin leur première timidité.  
— Rafaëllo, mon amour, murmure Silvio.  
Trop occupé à mordiller son épaule, il ne répond pas. Ses mains amènent son visage à lui et, dans un gémissement, Silvio dévore sa bouche avec passion.


	22. Le solstice d'hiver

Mot dévoilé le 21 décembre : chants  
Couple : Arthur/Merlin (Le retour d'Avalon)

  
  
Comme Kilgharrah l'avait prédit, Arthur s'est relevé puissant, sage mais cinq siècles ont modifié la Bretagne et ce grand monarque n'y a pas sa place.  Excalibur est en sûreté et le royaume de Camelot n'est plus.  

  
Les chants des druides résonnent depuis ce qui lui semble être des heures.  Les feux de Yule trouent la nuit noire et illuminent la cour de l'ancien château des Pendragon où son royal crétin et lui sont établis depuis le retour d'Avalon.  Protégé par la magie, invisible des non-initiés, ils y coulent des jours paisibles.  
—  Merlin !  Que sont ces chants ?  
—  Les cérémonies du solstice d'hiver, ce qui est devenu Noël.  
Arthur grimace.  Il a toujours quelques problèmes pour tolérer leur entourage druidique.  
—  Cela va durer longtemps ?  
—  Jusqu'à l'aube.    
Il sourit devant son regard excédé.  Ses mains s'activent sur les épaules royales, dénouant les muscles.  Son amant l'attire entre ses cuisses et caresse son corps. Ils ne sont pas rassasié l'un de l'autre.  Bientôt leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements se mêlent aux incantations extérieures qui rythment leurs ébats.  Enfin, apaisé, il repose dans les bras de son roi repu.    
—  Merlin ?  
—  Hmmmm ?  
— T'ai-je jamais dit que je t'aimais ?

  
Déjà, Arthur dort.  Il ne verra pas ses larmes de joie.


	23. Celébration

Mot dévoilé le 23 décembre : célébration

Threesome : Harry/Jim/X (La course aux pouvoirs)

 

 

La grande salle bruissait de murmures, de rires, de chocs de couverts sur les assiettes. Les fantômes étaient à la fête. A la table des Serpentard, le baron sanglant racontait un conte de Noël interrompu sans cesse par la hautaine Hélena Serdaigle. Nick-quasi-sans-tête exposait encore sa triste aventure, les jeunes griffons ne l'écoutaient même plus. 

Dans le coin des professeurs, Jim et Harry riaient d'une plaisanterie de Bill couvés du regard par le directeur de cette mystérieuse école de sorcellerie. Ils avaient tous choisi de passer la fête de Noël avec les élèves qui ne rentraient pas chez eux. Après les vœux de minuit, ils s'éclipseraient et regagneraient la maison de Weymouth en compagnie des enfants que le destin leur avait confiés. 

 

Dès les plus jeunes couchés et la porte de la chambre refermée, Harry débuta, à sa façon, une tout autre célébration : celle de l'amour. Contre le corps de Jim, sa langue taquinant allègrement sa partenaire habituelle, ses mains caressant le creux de ses reins, il y mettait un entrain certain. Une poitrine appuyée sur son dos, un bras enserrant sa taille, une bouche qui mordillait sa nuque le firent gémir dans celle de son homme.

— Joyeux Noël, mon doux amour. Joyeux Noël, ma tendresse, murmura leur amant.

 

 


	24. Jeu de l'amour

 

 

Mot dévoilé le 24 décembre : jeux

 

Couple : Sean/Alexeï (Le danseur)

 

 

La vie n'est qu'un jeu et, depuis longtemps, Sean et Alexeï ne jouent plus qu'ensemble le jeu de l'amour. Bien qu'ils n'aient à peine que dix-huit ans, ils vivent en couple depuis deux ans. Ils se complètent parfaitement, le premier espiègle, capricieux, emporté, sûr de lui jusqu'à la suffisance, le second réservé, calme, un peu incertain mais tellement  
  
Une chose est sûre, ils oublient tout dans la danse, sauf l'autre. Et, lorsqu'ils évoluent ensemble, ils sont au paradis.  
  
Ils répètent sous l’œil attentif de Lucas un duo du nouveau ballet. Un duo d'amour et de passion. Imaginé pour eux, il leur convient parfaitement bien. Magistralement, ils terminent l'un en face de l'autre se fixant, leurs lèvres se joignent, ce n'était pas prévu pourtant le chorégraphe ne dit rien. Cela semble juste évident.  
  
Les danseurs n'attendent pas son avis, ils savent.  
  
— C'est tout. Vous pouvez aller.  
  
Main dans la main, ils traversent les jardins pour retrouver leur appartement. Ils ont un moment devant eux avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Alexeï connaît ce regard mutin qu'affiche son compagnon. Il est loin d'être contre les envies que donne toujours à Sean leur entente à travers ce pas de deux. Il aimerait savoir ce que Lucas en penserait s'il le savait.

 

 

 


	25. Ce besoin

Mot dévoilé le 25 décembre : étoiles

Couple : Harry/Draco (Sur les pas de Loti)

 

 

 

Ils ont fui Poudlard et retrouvé la maison qu'ils ont achetée deux ans auparavant sur l'île de Bréhat. Draco en avait assez de loger à l'hôtel à chacun de leurs séjours. L'appartement de fonction n'était pas, à son sens, un vrai chez eux, pas plus que la maison des Black ou le manoir. Située sur un promontoire dominant la mer, elle les avait attirés de suite. La grosse pancarte à vendre aussi. A la fois typique de l'île, nichée en un grand jardin luxuriant et pourvue de tout le confort indispensable à la vie malfoyenne, elle leur ressemblait. Draco avait mené l'affaire tambour battant. 

 Il contemple le sapin terminé. La main sur sa taille, Dray colle sa poitrine à son dos.

— Je ne veux pas être le dernier des Malfoy, lâche-t-il soudain.

Son sang se glace, il redoute ça depuis longtemps. 

— Entendre des rires dans nos chambres vides d'enfant, j'ai ce besoin. Eh ! s'exclame Draco quand il se tourne vers lui. Qu'as-tu cru, encore ? s'impatiente-t-il ses bras l'enserrant. C'est avec toi que je désire les élever. Nous pourrions aller voir à l'orphelinat sorcier ?

— Oui.

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à murmurer.

— J'aime lorsque tes yeux se remplissent d'étoiles, souffle son homme contre son oreille.

 


End file.
